highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Minkpath
❝ I tried to talk to a mouse once. It didn't end too well! ❞ — Minkpath to Acorn Describe the character's appearance, personality, Clan status and any other notable details briefly, preferably in that order. (Think of it as how you summarized the character in your joining form, or how characters are generated in the warrior generator. Imitate that here! It should be about 3 to 5 sentences, as needed.) 'Appearance' Heritage: Burmese Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Very bouncy, quick and excited. Minkpath always seems to be in a hurry to get somewhere, though she never is. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Friendly -' Minkpath is known for being open-minded and friendly to every cat she meets. She is overall an easy cat to get along with once you get to know her. * '''+ Cheerful -''' Her cheerful personality uplifts the spirits of her clanmates and she can make light of practically any situation, no matter how severe. * '''± Talkative -''' This can be perceived as a good or a bad attribute depending on the situation. She sometimes runs her mouth when any other cat wouldn't dare, but she is a good conversation starter! * '''± Quirky -''' Minkpath is a very... unique cat. She is unlike any other cat, with a wide variety of odd quirks. This can make her come off as a bit awkward and odd to newcomers. But her acquaintances who come to know her easily get past this and see how nice she is. * '''− Gullible -''' Minkpath is extremely trusting and easily gets duped into doing things, even by cats whom she knows nothing about. * '''− Fights -''' Minkpath somehow always ends up getting into the worst situations possible. Of course this is almost always by accident, but she has a bad habit of insulting cats that happen to be much stronger than her and therefore 'picking fights' with them. '''Likes *Frogs **Yum *Talking **This can get her into deep trouble sometimes. *Snooping **Can also get her into deep trouble. 'Dislikes' *Violence **She always thinks there's a peaceful solution and simplyruns away if anyone tries to fight her. 'Goals' *Find her parents **Ever since they left her when she was a kit she's been hoping to see them. They said she was 'annoying' and 'opened her muzzle too much' but she just doesn't get what they're talking about! 'Fears' *Going mute/deaf **How would she function if she couldn't hear anyone talk or couldn't talk herself?! 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Loner Cats Involved: Sableflame and Russetwhisker Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 * 'Loner Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :Acorn ::"He's nice! He actually likes to talk to me!" :He needs to take more power naps - he always seems to be tired. :Seedlingpaw ::"Um, they are confusing." :Why are they always hitting me? And why won't they explain what 'post up' means? |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:Screen Shot 2018-09-16 at 9.27.06 PM.png|By: ✄--#7535 Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__